StealthRG Transcript Stream 2018-06-21
Chipz POV 6/21/18-6/22/18, episode title: Time {Stream opens with Sora heading to the Mars map. He enjoys the scenery, then moves on to a map called SCP-07} {Difficulty is had in the map attempting to get to the next area. Babe tries to help Chipz (swapped from Sora). } {Cor Vous joins and tries to help. They can't figure it out so they visit a different SCP map. This one has a creepy stone man crawling in grass.} {They visit the star fox map and Chipz listens to Top Gun while he flies around collecting rings and shooting other flyers for a while.} {RP card goes up at 1:18am CST, there were shenanigans prior to roleplay stuff. Minerva is missing so Babe hosts in her club, tonight.} Chipz starts by explaining to those who join them from the earlier things in the evening to invite their friends. Babe explains she sent an invite to all of her friends. Chipz cycles through his contacts and attempts to invite Prophet, then says that he got rid of all of his friends... so Babe can invite whoever she wants. Def Egg says that he has always wanted to be a DJ and Chipz tells him to do it, they hang around the upper portion of Babe's club where the dance floor is. Chipz eventually climbs up the metal frame work surrounding the club and dances overlooking the top echelon. Chipz spends time exploring the club, entering different private rooms, listening to the music. Prophet finally joins and Chipz gets him to look at him in the mirror. Chipz sees a red ring floating around his head, but noone else seems to see it. There are some talks about Prophet being so damn tall. After some time passes, Babe and Chipz visit a private room so that Chipz can ask her a favor. Chipz says that Chipz is going to step away for a few days and asks her if she will help Minerva with club rogue. Babe asks where he is going and he says that he has a few things to take care of. They pinky-promise that things will be fine. Babe makes sure he isn't going to assassinate 70 people. Babe says she will help mom (Minerva). Chipz says he knows she's got this. Chipz returns to the dance floor up top. {StealthRG the streamer takes time to mute and real talk with Chad explaining Chipz' current situation. I suggest watching the scene for context as to where Chipz' mental state is, rather than me trying to type it out and explain it.} VII arrives at the club. Cor Vous arrives at the club. Cor Vous explains where she has been. Cor was with Ashunera and she is half demon. There is talk about Cor having been to the mad god world. Chipz tells Cor Vous to take Prophet along with her. Prophet claims that his tracking is A1, he just needs to collect some things. Prophet asks Cor Vous if she can track with her sense of smell. Chipz says she isn't a dog. VII meets with Chipz and the others, he says that he enjoyed the camping trip, except for the demon part. VII tells Chipz that his favorite Harry Potter book is the Chamber of Secrets and emphasizes it several times. He says they should talk about their favorite books later. Chipz says alright. Chipz later goes on to DJ in the DJ booth upstairs for a few minutes. VII and Chipz visit a private room. VII asks Chipz if he knows who he is. VII says that Cor told him about SciFri. VII tells Chipz that he demands an explanation an asks if he and SciFri are okay. Chipz says that SciFri is making decisions and that he feels best about them. VII says Cor told him everything about it. VII says that SciFri is just a kid and he's making dumb choices and that it sucks. Chipz says he knows and that SciFri just needs to be dumb on his own. Chipz says he was able to get Nano away from him. SciFri can now make dumb decisions on his own and not get his daughter killed. Chipz says that SciFri controls himself. Chipz says that he is fine. VII says that he isn't (Chipz isn't). VII says he is a vampire lord and he knows things aren't right when they aren't. Chipz says he told right hand man to fuck off when he had to. VII asks about the vacation that Chipz is going to take, saying that he sounds like he used to a long time ago. Chipz says he has to take care of some things. VII says he ain't dumb. Chipz says he needs some self reflection and that it can't involve anyone else. VII says that Chipz can fool other people but not him, he's old enough and knows his kind. VII says he doesn't 100% know, but... he hopes Chipz will be fine. VII says that if he takes this vacation that he better come back. VII asks Chipz to promise that he will come back and have some mcribs with him, and holds his hand out. Chipz shakes his hand and tells VII that he can bring him some mcribs. VII says the lines are long so Chipz has to go with him. VII starts crying. Chipz tells him to take it easy and leaves the room. Chipz returns to the dance floor. Chipz returns to the metal framework overlooking the dance floor. Amika is directly behind him. Amika asks why Chipz won't tell Lanfear what is going on with him. Chipz says that they have to protect her. Amika says that is true but if it is okay to not tell her until it's over. Chipz says as long as there is hope, he doesn't want to worry her. Amika says she worries anyway. Kimple has told Chipz many times that they shouldn't tell her because they need to make sure she is stable. Amika says everyone has a breaking point. Chipz says he knows. Amika asks if Chipz is ready for when it happens. Chipz says he doesn't have much time left, but he has hope. He says he will have this resolved before then, and that Lanfear won't have to worry anymore, one way or another. Amika simply states that she hopes so. Amika asks Chipz if it is getting harder or easier. Chipz says, honestly, that he has come to terms with things. Chipz says that VII just asked him if he is okay, and that actually... he is okay. Chipz says he won't lie though, he is a little scared. Chipz questions who wouldn't be though. Amika says it is a little scary. Amika says, as long as he doesn't lose that hope. Chipz says he won't give up until he has nothing left. Amika says {he has far from nothing}. Chipz asks if he knows where he can find a really good pen. Amika says that even if she knew, she doesn't know if she could tell him. Chipz wishes it was that easy. Amika claims Kimple is cryptic as always. Chipz agrees, that that is what she does. Amika says it is a funny thought that Chipz { ?} Chipz says hey, at least she's still cute. Amika says that Chipz has good taste. Chipz says, 'that's right.' Chipz says that once you're a troll, always a troll. Amika says she is looking forward to it. Amika asks Chipz if he is thinking or just looking. He says thinking. Amika asks about what. Chipz says it is about his next steps, then goes on to say he will say his goodbyes tomorrow. Amika asks about what and Chipz says that it is just precautionary. VII climbs up with them along with Link and then falls off the edge. Amika asks where Chipz found him. Chipz says that they don't have a return policy so he's stuck with him. Amika says at least VII has good intentions. Chipz says yeah, and that VII makes people smile... and that someone's gotta do it. Amika says she is rooting for Chipz. {my heart} Chipz thanks her and tells her that she should be rooting for the greater good, though, and that is what Kimple would say. Amika says that Kimple tells her every day and that it is just hard. Chipz says yeah. Amika says someone has to do it, though. Chipz sees R3dz and R3dz just stares back at him. VII is standing next to a chicken suited man and tells a chicken joke. Chipz laughs. R3dz joins Chipz and Amika on the rails and does a backflip, saying he's living on the edge. R3dz then loses his balance and falls off. Some comedy and talks occur around Chipz and no further developments happen. Chipz eventually joins a lot of people at the entrance and talks with people. {Throwback to season 3 human R3dz looking for investors for food trucks. Chipz tells him to look for a person with a sword on his back with silver hair, describing Kuri. R3dz says he appreciates the lead.} {Chipz watches the talk between the two and Kuri eventually stabs R3dz in the chest, killing him.} Chipz talks with Kuri about the situation with SciFri. Kuri says that Chipz is a good friend because he sent SciFri away to do his own thing and that he respects Chipz for it. Kuri says that Chipz impresses him with his decision to send SciFri away. Chipz says that things are working out the way they should be right now. Kuri says at least things aren't boring. Chipz says that he misses boring. Kuri says to hear Chipz say that sounds like blasphemy . Kuri asks what makes him say that. Chipz explains that not boring is dangerous. Kuri says that excitement is also boring in some aspects. Chipz says he just misses it. Kuri eventually says he would love to get inside of Chipz' head to hear what he's thinking. The rest of that scene plays out with Kuri punching VII and VII barely flinching from the attack, though he does play it off. Chipz asks Babe to invite Kimple. SciFri arrives. Chipz wanders around the club for some time. There is a comedy scene with an orc and Kuri where Chipz laughs. Chipz then overhears SciFri and Kuri talking about Oblivious being okay. Chipz leaves and wanders around the club more, talking to people. Kimple arrives at the club and Chipz greets her at the entrance ramp with a headpat. Chipz, Kimple and Amika go to the metal structure again. Chipz asks if Kimple has seen Lanfear around, Kimple responds that she has. Chipz asks how she is. Kimple says that Lanfear needs time to think. Chipz asks about what? Kimple says, "Many things." "So I did what I needed to keep her secure and protected. I gave her space and time. And now she is thinking inside of the space of stopped time." "So that she has all the time that she needs to think." Chipz says, "You don't mean you gave her space and time to think... you literally mean you have her time and space?" Kimple says, "Yes." Chipz says, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kimple says that Lanfear needs time. Chipz is disappointed and asks, "She needs time? Yeah, I guess you gave her time," Chipz points to Amika and says, "This is what you become???" "So you do this for the greater good, yeah?" Kimple says, "For the greater good and for her." Chipz asks, "So she's safe?" Kimple says, "She is. You do not need to worry about her. She is safe." Chipz asks when she will she come back? Kimple says it may be a matter of minutes or a matter of days. Chipz asks what determines that. Kimple says, "Well, the time flow is much different here." Chipz says, "Okay okay okay... Kimple, I'm... dying. You took her away when I'm... I didn't even get to say bye?" Kimple says that Lanfear needs time. Chipz asks, "What about me? What..." Chipz says, "I wanted to say goodbye to her tomorrow." Kimple says "I did not want to tell her about your situation because that will ultimately break her." Chipz begins to cry. Chipz looks off to one side of Kimple, staring deeply into null space, "I...." Kimple says, "These kind of things are really hard to take." Chipz asks Kimple, "Can you promise me something... you're the all powerful Kimple." Kimple says she does not have all the power that he thinks she does. Chipz nods slowly, several times, thinking, "I just want to see he--" Kimple asks, "But do you have a request? That is something that I cannot allow." Chipz says he didn't even request anything yet. Kimple states, "You want to see her, but that is not something I can allow at this moment." Chipz sobs again and looks around, "Uhm..." Kimple says, "She has much to think about, to focus on. Also, you have yours." Chipz breathes deep. Kimple says, "I eventually did all that she requested." Chipz has a hard time bringing himself to speak, instead looking around and playing with his hands... "Can I at least see her..." Kimple plainly states, "No." "If I am to die, can I see her before?" Kimple says, "I am very sure there will be time before that." Chipz responds, "Alright... Promise?" Kimple asks, "Promise what? I cannot promise things that are uncertain, but I can try." Chipz is again upset and looks up to the sky. "But I also need you to try. You need to try." Chipz says, "I know what I need to do." Kimple says, "If you fail now, you will not get another chance." Chipz says that this is not how he planned it. Kimple tells him to keep himself together in his most desperate moments. Chipz says, "Alright." Chipz continues, "You're right," and releases a heavy sigh. "You know what I need, Kimple? I need a drink. A big drink." Kimple says alright. Chipz asks if the kitty bot drinks anymore. Kimple says that she can. Kimple tells Chipz that if it will help, she can drink. Kimple and Chipz decide to get a drink and say, "Let's go." They get to the bar and find that VII has glued all of the bottles to the counter. Chipz says he will fake drink. "To you, Kimple, for your fucked decision making, and to me... because fuck." Chipz then chugs his drink. {?} Kimple says, "So why bother worrying?" Chipz watches SciFri talk to Folkona and others at the entrance and says to Kimple, "You know what? Things are going to work out." Kimple says, "Things will work out, one way or another." Chipz tells her she is bad at this. Kimple says, "I am sorry but I have to be honest." Chipz laughs at this. Kimple continues, "I know I'm not good at this kind of thing." Chipz asks what happened to Kimple. Kimple asks what he means. Chipz states that she hasn't always been this way. Kimple says that that is true. Chipz asks her what has turned her into this. Kimple stares forward for some time and then says, "I guess it was lack of responsibility." Chipz nods, his gaze stuck on her... before looking up at the ceiling and then back to her, "Hm. Kimple... You and I... We need to do that thing here, soon. I'm going to be calling on you, okay?" Kimple says, "Thing? Sorry I'm not following." Chipz sighs and then says, "Something that I once failed and I am going to pass now. Do you follow that?" Kimple nods at him. They stand. Chipz then says, "Kimple, I don't {?} everything that you do, {?}" Kimple stops him from leaving, "Wait. Do you mean you plan to take {?} in this type of moments." Chipz says soon. Kimple says that it will be something that happens soon but not too quick, there has to be time and they have to take the chance but at the right time. Chipz reminds her that he does not have much time and that time is not on his side on this one. Kimple states that she knows but that he should not rush. Chipz says that he only has a f... Kimple says that she knows he does not have much time but he should not rush and ruin the only chance that he has. Chipz solemnly says that he knows. Kimple says that most of the time it may be good timing but that this time it has to be perfect. Chipz shhh's her, saying that they have rats here. Kimple says that she will have to call him then. Chipz says there are prying eyes and to leave it at yes, but very soon. Not now. They agree. Chipz says he would really like to say goodbye. Kimple says that is why they should not rush. Chipz says after his trip though... to be ready. He nods, Kimple looks around. Chipz notices Zero spying behind some chairs. Kimple and Chipz look at one another and Chipz gives her a thumbs up. She nods. Chipz returns, alone, to the steel structure once again. Babe yells at him telling him Rob is on the way via uber. Chipz stands at the edge of the metal structure, overlooking the vastness of space before respawning and finding a home in the crags at the base of the club, alone. Chipz then travels around the club invisible, saying goodbye to everyone. He eventually ends back in the crags surrounded by his own darkness, fading in and out of invisibility. The music loudens and he says, "Goodbye everybody." Stream end. Category:StealthRG Stream Transcripts